Receiving oral sex is a pursuit enjoyed by many. For women, cunnilingus may be an especially enjoyable activity. But for some, several impediments to receiving oral sex with the frequency one might desire may exist. Quite simply, one may not have a partner available to perform the act. Or, a potential partner may be unwilling or not present at the time oral sex is desired.
In other situations, a partner is willing and available, but lacks the skill or technique to perform to the satisfaction of the recipient. Other individuals may become fatigued after prolonged periods of providing oral sex. And others may not have any of these problems, but merely desire the variety of a mechanical device to simulate oral sex.
Additionally, some report greater satisfaction or likelihood of gratification with oral sex when the technique integrates various motions or rates of repetition. Some have a difficult time expressing to a partner what technique would bring them the most pleasure. A mechanical device for simulating cunnilingus has an advantage because one does not need to worry about how to frame a request to a partner to vary the technique in a manner that will be effective and without the potential for upset. One can merely change the operating mode of the device.
A mechanical device can also provide a stronger touch, with greater torque, resistance, or rate of repetition. Further, attachments for a mechanical device can provide a different shape or feel such that the device mimics a human tongue, or feels like something else altogether for variety. For example, for individuals who are survivors of sexual abuse, a non-anthropomorphic attachment may be less threatening. Attachments also facilitate simple cleaning without having to disassemble the device.
Additionally, a mechanical device can have a variety of sizes of motors and gearing. Some mechanical devices for sexual pleasure are quite loud or have high rotational speeds that make the device sound like it is whining, which is a distraction and may prevent the device from being pleasurable. If constructed with carefully-selected components, a mechanical device can combine a low rpm motor with gearings to achieve a higher rotational speed of an attachment, minimizing “mosquito-like” whine of the device. The attachment form also ensures the motor is completely enclosed, muting sound from the motor, especially when combined with a sound-absorbing housing.
A mechanical device for providing simulated cunnilingus or other stimulation has many benefits. Accordingly, this application discloses a method and system for providing sexual stimulation.